Jump the Gun
Jump the Gun is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the seventeenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and thirty-first case overall. It takes place in Middle East appearing as the second case in the region. Plot Upon arrival in Tehran, Bradley quickly separated himself from the rest of the team, raising the player's suspicion. Despite this, Riya and the player continued into the city and stopped by a busy road to decide their next action. While speaking, a car drove past and shot at a man in the crowd before racing off. The duo quickly taped off the scene and bagged up the body of Abdul Rashid, later discovered to be a delivery driver working for arms dealer Dominic Sayeed. After confronting Dominic and searching his home, they suspected his wife Farrah Sayeed as well as discovering that Bradley had been recording the Sayeed house, prompting the pair to add him to the suspect list. Imran then revealed that local police had found a car, matching the car the killer drove, burning in an alleyway. The detectives headed to the alleyway where they found reason to suspect bodyguard Jawad Anzag and U.S ambassador Katherine Cline, as well as discovering the murder weapon to be a submachine gun. Finally, as the pair recapped the investigation, Takagi raced in. She confessed that she'd infiltrated the Sayeed home CCTV system and discovered archived footage from a few years ago, showing Bradley sneaking around the house. Upon confrontation, Bradley quickly angered and refused to talk about it. Before they could continue, Bradley stormed out in frustration. Confused and suspicious at his actions, the detectives carried on with the investigation and arrested Jawad for Abdul's murder. When confronted, Jawad snapped and admitted that he shot Abdul. Jawad recounted how Abdul was infatuated with Farrah Sayeed and started following her around. As Abdul's fantasies got worse, the stalking became more extreme and Abdul cornered Farrah in the house. He then tried to violate her but was luckily stopped by Jawad. Jawad insisted that you don't treat a woman like that and to protect Farrah, he started plotting Abdul's murder. One day, while Abdul was buying food from a nearby cart, Jawad drove past and shot at him. In court, for the murder of Abdul Rashid, Jawad was sentenced to fifteen years in prison by Judge Armstrong. Following the trial, Takagi and Spencer insisted that they were worried about Bradley and requested the player's help in finding out the truth. The player and Takagi first headed back to the busy road where Bradley was last spotted in order to find him. After searching the area and finding him, Takagi asked him why he'd been acting erratic. Bradley initially refused to say but eventually cracked, revealing that he'd been charged with infiltrating Dominic's corrupt organization a few years ago. After a few months undercover, Bradley grew lonely and foolishly called his ill father to check on his health. This caused Bradley's cover to be blown and he had to flee the country. Unfortunately, Dominic wanted revenge for Bradley's betrayal and had his parents killed which caused Bradley to blame himself and his sentiment for their deaths. Following this, Takagi vowed to catch Dominic red-handed and investigated Jawad's car where she discovered he was the one who ordered Abdul's murder. The pair then arrested him and placed him in a holding cell on the plane for the time being. Meanwhile, Riya and the player retrieved the archived case files from Dominic's laptop and sent them to Anya for analysis. Anya confirmed that she looked through the files and to her surprise, found a mugshot of Logan. Logan nervously revealed that when he was young and drunk in Istanbul, he went joyriding and was arrested. He informed them that he wasn't proud of his action and asked them not to look into it further as he didn't want it corrupting their view of him. A while later, Takagi and Anya informed the player and Connor that they had done some digging and found no trace of Logan from before eight years ago. Takagi then suggested they head to Riyadh where Logan's wife was doing charity work for more answers. The pair then set off to Riyadh without Logan's knowledge to investigate the secrets of his past. Summary Victim *'Abdul Rashid' (killed during a drive-by shooting) Murder Weapon *'Submachine Gun' Killer *'Jawad Anzag' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats couscous. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a black blazer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats couscous. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect handles guns. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a black blazer. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats couscous. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a black blazer. *The suspect wears sunglasses. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks Arabic. *The suspect handles guns. *The suspect eats couscous. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears sunglasses. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer speaks Arabic. *The killer handles guns. *The killer eats couscous. *The killer wears a black blazer. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Busy Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Stone, Jacket) *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Stone Tablet Symbols) *Examine Symbols. (Result: Arabic Writing) *Analyze Arabic Writing. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Arabic) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Employee Card; New Suspect: Dominic Sayeed) *Confront Dominic over his employee's death and his arm dealing. (New Crime Scene: Dominic Sayeed's Home) *Investigate Dominic Sayeed's Home. (Clues: Liquor Cabinet, Smashed Device) *Examine Liquor Cabinet. (Result: Bottle of Whiskey) *Examine Bottle of Whiskey. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Farrah Sayeed) *Confront Farrah over her husband's illicit dealings. *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Camcorder; New Suspect: Bradley Bourne) *Confront Bradley over recording the Sayeed house. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer handles guns) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Alleyway. (Clues: Earpiece, Broken Badge, Trash Can) *Examine Earpiece. (Result: Sayeed's Bodyguard; New Suspect: Jawad Anzag) *Speak to Jawad about the victim's connections Dominic Sayeed. (Attribute: Jawad speaks Arabic) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Ambassador's Badge; New Suspect: Katherine Cline) *Question Katherine about the shooting. (Attribute: Katherine handles guns) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Submachine Gun) *Analyze Submachine Gun. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats couscous; New Crime Scene: Food Cart) *Investigate Food Cart. (Clues: Photo Album, Love Letters) *Examine Photo Album. (Result: Surveillance Photos) *Confront Dominic over having the victim followed. (Attribute: Dominic speaks Arabic, handles guns and eats couscous) *Examine Love Letters. (Result: Stalking Messages) *Speak to Farrah about the victim following her. (Attribute: Farrah speaks Arabic, handles guns and eats couscous) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Bradley over the footage. (Attribute: Bradley speaks Arabic and handles guns; New Crime Scene: Statue of Farrah Sayeed) *Investigate Statue of Farrah Sayeed. (Clues: Sketchpad, Envelope) *Examine Sketchpad. (Result: Drawing of Farrah) *Examine Drawing of Farrah. (Result: Signature Identified) *Confront Jawad over his drawings of Farrah. (Attribute: Jawad handles guns and eats couscous) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Money) *Analyze Money. (06:00:00) *Confront Katherine about paying Abdul to be an informant. (Attribute: Katherine speaks Arabic and eats couscous) *Investigate Burning Car. (Clues: Door Handle, Gasoline Cannister) *Examine Door Handle. (Result: Threads) *Analyze Threads. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a black blazer) *Examine Gasoline Cannister. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (2/6). (No stars) Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (2/5) *Investigate Busy Street. (Clues: Food Crate) *Examine Food Crate. (Result: Brooch) *Examine Brooch. (Result: B BOURNE) *Ask Bradley what he's hiding. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Katherine about Dominic's crimes. *Investigate Burning Car. (Clue: Glove Box) *Examine Glove Box. (Result: Threatening Message) *Arrest Dominic for ordering the murder. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Dominic Sayeed's Home. (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Laptop Contents) *Analyze Laptop Contents. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Logan Jones) *Ask Logan about the mugshot. (Reward: Ammunition Belt) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Middle East (UnknownGamez)